Cantio
by MusicIvory
Summary: Previously known as unconditionally. You suddenly stopped looking at your friends and I followed on where your gaze is being captivated. You won't miss a day, don't you? Everyday you steal glances while she does her painting on the same place, by the window in the second floor.


I don't own Gakuen Alice

I apologize for the grammar and punctuation mistakes

Please enjoy the story I made inspired by listening to Unconditionally by Katy Perry

Please read and review :)

* * *

><p>Unconditionally<p>

As I take a look outside from my classroom's window, my eyes fell on you. I observe the way you talk to your friends, your expressions, and can't help to be mesmerize of your whole being. You suddenly stopped looking at your friends and I followed on where your gaze is being captivated. You won't miss a day, don't you? Everyday you steal glances while she does her painting on the same place, by the window in the second floor. Isn't that why you always hang out by that bench under the cherry blossom tree? Every time you look at her there was longing in your eyes. What a lucky girl she is. I would give anything for a guy like that.

However, I didn't imagined that one day, we would be talking to each other. A sketchbook that I accidentally left was found by you. I never knew that we had same interest in line art. Those small talks created a friendship and as I got to know you better, It turned into love interest (crush). Its one-sided though, mostly coming from my side. Because your heart is mostly occupied by her.

A kind of guy like you is hard to find. Out of everybody else, I admire you the most. Admiration that's what I felt, at first. That was when all I seem to see is your perfections. Yet I had a chance to see your imperfections and accepted those things. "Loving someone is accepting their whole being with their perfections and imperfections." Those words from my mother hit me like a ton of bricks. A realization that came upon me, I love him. I love Natsume Hyuuga.

I tried to bury deep down the feelings that I have. I am contented with friendship. I am not ready to be in a relationship anyway. I feel that I would go to what my hearts wants and don't think things through. I used that as a reason to not jumped into relationship. However, I think I spoke too soon.

The girl that you love for a long time rejected you because she is in a relationship. It hurted you a lot. I've seen how miserable you are. I was there for you to console you, and after two weeks you asked me out. I was surprised and happy at first, but if I accepted it wouldn't that just make me a rebound? But I didn't care, I followed what my heart wants so,

"Yes"

My friends think I'm lucky to have a guy like you; a guy so sweet like you. I thought that maybe you really like me. That I have a chance. As weeks passed I notice something; you held my hands while she was there, do things for me while she is looking. Those things are just coincidental right? I mean we are going to one school and we can't avoid to see each other right? Those pathetic excuses that I made on my mind. I continued to be blind and hoped that maybe as time pass, maybe you'll love me.

One month and a half passed...never thought we made it that far. Happy with this milestone, but who am I kidding? Even with the dates that we went to and being a sweet couple, I know this whole thing is a charade. How much long do I need to hold on until I am tired? How much long? I felt miserable but there is that tiny hope that kept me on the line to go on. But I think my heart can't carry on much longer.

I confronted you. Told you that I know that you used me, for her to notice you. Tears rolled down in face as I talk to you and said these words. "I want to break up." Once I said those words you hugged me and begged for a second chance. People deserve second chances right? And at last we had our first kiss.

Our relationship improved and I felt for the first time that I was loved. I, at the moment felt my world is perfect. But fate have other things planned, a word got out that the girl that you loved broke up with her boyfriend. The trust that I have for you wavered. I felt so insecure that you can just dumped me and go to her. I was scared of that you would leave me. And I was right.

I was waiting for him so we could go home together. I was worried and started to look for you, inside the classroom I saw her in your arms crying. I hid behind the door. "I love you Natsume" I heard her say and she initiated the kiss that you returned back. My world came crashing down. I turned my heels and run. You yelled for my name multiple times, but I keep going on.

Then I felt you grab my arm and my back crash to your chest. You hugged me by my shoulder level and I heard you say "Please Mikan let me explain" Tears rolled down in my face and touch your arms. "Natsume, I know clearly what's going on. I won't hold you accounted for anything. But please let me be free." As I said those words you hugged me tightly "No, Mikan you don't understand I-" I cut decided to cut you off "I already accepted that I am not the one you want. I am letting you go, setting you free. Please do the same for me? Ne? Go to her, she needs you right now." I remove myself from you and turned to face you. "Thanks for everything Natsume"

I ran because I am afraid on the next words you might say to me. I should let go because that's the only way for you and I to be free and for us to have a new beginning.

Right?

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading it! :)<p> 


End file.
